Surfack (Episode I)
SURFACK is a story written by Donald Newton. It was going to have a more Walking Dead-like story. But this has been changed to a more traditional Scream story, where Surfack is reformed after being disbanded for sixteen years. Plot and Settings Sixteen years after Negan's reign over Bennington, the children of the original Surfack Heroes face a new threat. Characters Iris Lilly.png|IRIS LILLY (16): Iris is the final girl of the story. She hadn't been born yet during Negan's reign over Bennington. Her father, Ben Lilly, is the man who killed Negan in the final battle. The Killer appears to be targeting her. She is dating Jagger Curtis, the extremely handsome writer and geek of the story. She is similar to Betty Cooper, except that Iris is shy and not within the popular group. Dacre.jpg|JAGGER CURTIS (16): Jagger is the final boy of the story and Iris's boyfriend. Despite being the token Randy/Noah geek, he is extremely handsome and chased by many of the girls in the story. But he loyal and faithful to Iris. His father, like Iris's, fought in the war against Negan. He has a twin brother named Jayden, who is openly gay. He is similar to Jughead Jones. ebtk9knxbd2jnkbt.jpg|FRANKLIN PIERCE (16): Franklin is Jagger's best friend and childhood friend of Iris's. He is beloved by everyone. Despite being a handsome tough jock, Franklin is not the typical jock as he's best friends with the geek and the shy non-popular girl. He is similar to Archie Andrews. VL151336160647694.jpeg|BELLA PICKNEY (16): Bella is the beautiful rich girlfriend of Franklin and best friend of Iris. Despite being rich and popular, she belongs in Iris's small group of friends. She is often clashing with Nancy Carter, who is also popular. But they are usually on good terms. She is similar to Veronica Lodge as she will even be played by the same actress who plays Veronica. Nancy_Carter_(new).jpg|NANCY CARTER (16): Nancy is a friend of the four main characters and will frequently be involved with their situations. But she sometimes clashes with them. She is currently grieving the murder of her twin brother, Tyler. Her grandfather Clarence, now Sheriff, was the leader of the Surfack army that defeated Negan. She is similar to Cheryl Blossom except that she's not rich nor that bitchy. Wv publicity pre launch A still 7.000001.jpeg|JAYDEN CURTIS (16): Jayden is Jagger's twin brother. He is openly gay and usually likes to be alone. But the main group will often involve him with their activities. He is similar to Kevin Keller in that he is the token gay guy of the group. But he is his own character outside of Riverdale. Chastity.jpg|JENNY MARKIS (16): Jenny is the daughter of Michonne, who lost her first husband Rick during the war against the Saviors. Jenny is a singer and wants to try to live her life without the shadow of her mother's status as a "war hero." Even though they're not related, she will often see Judith Grimes as an older sister. She is similar to Josie McCoy that she's the daughter of the Mayor and a singer. Ken Butler.png|ROSCOE MUNDY (16): Roscoe is a footplayer and friend of Franklin. While Rosoe is not part of the main group of friends, he is friendly and will often hang out with the group. His family did not participate in the war against Negan as they arrived after the war. But that does not make him safe from the killer. He is similar to Reggie Mantle. jon-bernthal.jpg|BEN LILLY (44): Ben is the beloved Surfack War hero who killed Negan, therefore, ending the Savior's reign of terror sixteen years ago. He is Iris's father and best friend to Jed Curtis (Jagger and Jayden's father). Ben is very caring of his daughter and will do anything to make her happy. While he is played by Jon Bernthal, who played Shane Walsh in The Walking Dead, he is more like Rick as a leader and hero. Ethan Hawke (TD).jpg|JED CURTIS (44): Jed is a beloved Surfack war hero that fought alongside Ben Lilly during the war against the Saviors. He is Jagger and Jayden's father. He has some fight left in him. As a result, when he learns that the killer is targeting their children and the survivors of the war, he is prepared to fight back. He is similar to F.P. Jones and Daryl Dixon. Clarence.jpeg|CLARENCE CARTER (65): Clarence is another beloved Surfack war hero. He is perhaps the most respected out of them all. After Rick Grime was killed by Negan during the war, Clarence took over as the leader of the Surfack army as he was the only actual military war veteran serving. He led the Surfack army to victory and became the Sheriff of Bennington in the aftermath. He is the grandfather of Nancy and Tyler. He is similar to many characters including an older Rick Grimes, good version of Clifford Blossom, and Tom Keller as the Sheriff. Kathy.jpeg|KATHY CARTER (62): Kathy looked after the children and weak people who could not fight during the war. She is loved by all for her part is comforting and protecting the rest of Bennington during the war. She is the loving wife of Clarence and grandmother of Nancy and Tyler. She is currently grieving the murder of her grandson Tyler. Kyle Spencer (2).jpg|TYLER CARTER (16): Tyler was the twin brother of Nancy Carter and the grandson of Clarence and Kathy Carter. He was beloved and popular as he was known as the hottest guy in school who could have any girl that he wanted. It helped that he was the grandson of the war leader and current Sheriff of Bennington. His murder will be the starting point of the story. Season seven michonne-1-.png|MICHONNE MARKIS (40s): Michonne is the Mayor of Bennington and another beloved Surfack war hero in the war against the Saviors. She lost her first husband Rick Grimes during the war. At Rick's request, she would raise his daughter Judith until she became an adult. She went on to marry another man and had a daughter named Jenny. Michonne is her own character from The Walking Dead but is similar to Sierra McCoy in that she is the Mayor of town, a black woman, and the mother of an aspiring singer. Sosie.png|JUDITH GRIMES (20): Judith is the daughter of the late Rick Grimes, stepdaughter of Michonne, stepsister of Jenny, and sister to the late Carl Grimes. Although she did NOT fight in the war as she was just a child, she has great knowledge of the past and is there for the new generation as they fight the new threats in Bennington that maybe related to the past. Judith is her own character without any homages to Riverdale. Justin Foley.jpg|JAY MATHIS (16): Going by his last name rather than his first name, Mathis is a football friend of Franklin and Roscoe. Although, he has a girlfriend, Maddy, he will often sneak around to be with Jayden as a closet bisexual. He keeps his sexual encounters with Jayden a secret from everyone. But somebody knows about their secret affairs. Emilija Baranac.png|MADDY MONROE (16): Maddy is Mathis's girlfriend. She doesn't know about his secret affairs with Jayden. It is completely unfair for her as Maddy is a sweet girl and very kind to others. Her family moved to Bennington a few years ago, so she has no family history with Surfack and their war against Negan. But this doesn't make her safe from the killer. Melissa.jpg|MELISSA HOWARD (30s): Melissa is an attractive music teacher that was having an affair with Franklin. But she ends her affair with Franklin. At first, Franklin is okay with it. But he clearly still has feelings for her and attempts to get back with her. The truth behind her reason for breaking up with him may have caused a tragedy. Negan.jpeg|NEGAN (??): It is meant to be debatable rather Negan himself is alive or if this is a killer posing as the infamous villain. Either way, this killer who appears to look and sound like Negan is the primary killer of the story. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: On the morning of the Fourth of July, twins Tyler and Nancy go out for a boat ride together. However, this beautiful moment turns tragic for them when Tyler drowns. Chapter 2 TEASER: Writers Iris and Jagger have their first date at Benny's Diner, which ignites their true feelings for each other. Franklin has a final sexual encounter with his sexy teacher. But he then meets the new girl in town -- Bella Parker, a rich girl from New York. Chapter 3 TEASER: Franklin struggles with his secret of his affair with his teacher, Iris shows Bella around the school, Nancy stops the cancelation of the semiformal dance, and Ben and Jed talk about their children's future, while being haunted by the past of Negan and the Saviors. Chapter 4 TEASER: It becomes clear that Bella has a crush on Franklin. Franklin tries to be with Melissa by asking her for help with his music. Bella and Nancy meet. Franklin is given a big surprise at the football tryouts. Chapter 5 TEASER: The main characters go to the dance and the after party. Jayden hooks with one of the football players. But they find a horrifying discovery that will change everything in Bennington. Chapter 6 TEASER: Nancy must come clean about the truth about Tyler's disappearance in order to clear her name. But things become horrifying for the citizens of Bennington, especially the veterans of the Negan/Saviors war when it turns out that the body found in Chapter 5 was killed with a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it, which was Negan's weapon of choice. Iris gets a phone call from someone that sounds like Negan. Could Negan be alive? Chapter 7 TEASER: An unknown killer murders another victim. But the question is who killed this victim due to the lack of the killer's visibility. We begin to wonder if it's the real Negan or a Negan impostor, or somebody else entirely. We also begin to suspect one of our main characters due to events in this chapter. Chapter 8 TEASER: Despite being told not to tell anyone, Iris tells her friends about the phone call. Negan has Iris go to the old Savior's headquarters. But she doesn't come alone. And this costs the life of another victim. Chapter 9 TEASER: Negan attacks a family who survived his reign. This results in a sad death. Chapter 10 TEASER: Ben relives the moment that he allegedly killed Negan. But his memory makes him realize that Negan may actually be alive and taking his revenge. Also Negan kills another victim, which saddens our group of main characters. Chapter 11 TEASER: Enraged by the new murder Ben and Jed decide to reform their old army and recruits the children in order to stop Negan once and for all. A retired Clarence has Ben appointed the leader of the reformed army. Ben makes a speech that becomes epic. Chapter 12 TEASER: With Surfack reborn, Negan challenges the reformed Surfack to face him at the Sanctuary, the Savior's former home. A few people are killed. Chapter 13 TEASER: Iris, Jagger, Bella, Franklin, and Ben face off with Negan. Chapter 14 TEASER: In the aftermath, the survivors try to reassure Bennington of their safety by devoting their lives by keeping Surfack active in order to prevent anyone else from hurting Bennington. Trivia *SURFACK stands for SUR'vivors '''F'ight b'''ACK. *The opening of this story explains that Clarence, Ben, Jed, Michonne, and the late Rick Grimes were the original founders of Surfack as the opposition against Negan and the Saviors. After the war ended, they disbanded. Despite the story's title, it won't be reformed until much later in the story. *The four main characters in the quartet group is meant to mirror that of Riverdale's Archie, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica. However, they are meant to be their own characters. However, Bella Parker, the rich girl of the four, is played by the same actress who plays Veronica, who is the rich girl of the group. *Nancy Carter is meant to mirror Cheryl Blossom. Except she is not rich nor as bitchy. She is, however, grieving her twin brother, who is the opening victim of the story like Cheryl's twin brother Jason. Her grief causes her to act like a bitch sometimes. But she changes to the nice person we know and love about her. *The town that this story takes place is Bennington, which was once under the reign of Negan and the Saviors. This is meant to be the same town that Negan rules in The Ghostface Avenger Part II. However, this a different story/universe. This means that this story and the Ghostface Avenger Part II is NOT canon. *This is the second or third time that Nancy Carter is NOT the final girl. *This is the third or fourth time that Tyler Carter will die in a story and the second time that he is the opening victim. Except his murder won't be confirmed until Chapter 5 and 6. *Chapter 6 confirms the murder of a known Honor character by Negan in a Flashback. Body Count Killer New Surfack This is the current list of the NEW and REFORMED Surfack. It will be edited as the story progresses. *Group Inner Circle: Part of the group of the new teens and friends of Final Girl and Boy.